A Pirates of the Caribbean Story
by Zero1996
Summary: Dani; just Dani started out poorer than poor on the island of Tortuga, until one day a stranger came into port and changed her life forever. Join 17 year old, colorblind, Dani on her adventure of a lifetime, or 4, if you catch my drift. (Just ignore my mistakes ' Ill fix 'em later)
1. Chapter 1

A Pirates of the Caribbean Story

The first time I ever saw Captain Jack Sparrow was in Tortuga. I'd been living there for all my seventeen years and I had never seen any pirate as amazing as Captain Jack, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll start from the beginning.

. . .

So hungry. I need food. Tortuga is full of it, but it's grabbing the food and not getting caught that's the tricky part. Walk into the bar. No fight, not yet at least. That's all you gotta do in these parts. Only make one guy mad in a bar and walla you gotta bar fight in about a half second.

I scan around the bar looking for the right guy. Found him. Funny looking man. Brown hair, long, he's wearing a red bandana. Oh shit he's looking my way. I duck behind a pole. Hopefully he didn't see me. Look around the wooden pole. He's gone. Must have left, I'll have to find another bar I've spent too much time here.

Turn to leave and I bump into something or someone. I fall on my arse. Look up slow. O.O it's him, the funny looking guy I was scoping out.

'''Ello love," His voice is soft and gentle. He outstretches his hand for me to take. I eye it. Should I run? Although I'm curious. "I don't bite." He smiles. A charming fellow.

I'm quiet, but I take his hand. It's callused, but he has a soft touch like he's trying not to scare me. He pulls me up to my feet. I hear a loud crash. I turn around, a bar fight, ugh, finally, I can get some food. I look to him, he's watching the fight. He looks down at me. "C'mon Lass. This won't be a safe place for you to get food.'

How did he know? I'm shocked. He takes my hand and leads me out of the bar. I drop his hand and look at him. 'How did you know I was looking for food?"

He looks at me funny, and then looks at my clothes. "It's not hard to guess Love. An don't think haven't been in that position before." He waves me over. I follow, but hesitantly. He's taking me to the docks. I only know because I've been on this godforsaken island my whole life.

We get to the docks and there sitting in the still water of the harbor is the Black Pearl. It's a beauty in itself. Got black sails, and well…the whole ship is black. (That's why we call it the Black Pearl.) Black as the night and beautiful as a Pearl, she truly is a sight to behold. I look at the guy in awe. Could he be? Naw I doubt it.

"Beauty ain't she?" I can't say anything so I just nod. He laughs as we walk onto the ship. "Mr. Gibbs!" a pudgy guy comes up. He's got mutton chops. "Take our new guest to my quarters and get 'er some new clothes and make sure she is comfortable."

Gibbs looks at me and gives me a friendly smile. "C'mon now miss." Gibbs takes my hand and leads me to the Captains' quarters.

The Captains' quarters are pretty cool. Bed's covered in a red velvet sheet and there's a window looking out the back of the Pearl. Gibbs pulls a chest from out of nowhere and motions me over to it. "Her ye go Miss." Gibbs taps the box. "Clothes for both young lads and lasses; pick and choose I'll send Jack down in a bit."

I smile at Ol'Gibsy as he leaves and I start digging through the box of clothes. I don't care too much where they came from I just want something to wear other than these damn rags. I come across a dark green tank top, of all sorts. So I put that next to me. I'll put it on after. More digging and I find a pair of black pants. So I put that down on top of my shirt. I find a belt not far from there and I take that out too. At the bottom of the chest there's another box. It's a big rectangle box as I take it out I get a rush of hope and I quickly open it. I gasp, Pirate Boots! I quickly take them out and examine them.

A knock comes from the door and a voice. "Are you done in there, Love?" I shut the chest and put the clothes I picked out on the bed. "Better question, may I come in?"

"Yes you may." I call back

The door opens slowly as the Captain walks in. I smile and point at the clothes I picked out just a few minutes ago. He smiles and sits on the bed. "So Jack is it?" I smile back and sit on the bed too.

He throws the clothes closer to me and points to a screen across the room that I can use to get dressed behind. "Yes, that's my name. Captain. Jack. Sparrow" He uses his hands to show his name in the air. I laugh as I walk behind the screen. I watch him cross his legs and sit on them. "What about you, Love?"

I think for a moment. "Dani, just Dani." I start to pull on my new clothes. They fit really well. Not tight, but not really loose either. I walk out from the screen and catch the boot Jack decides to throw at me without any warning. Thanks Jack.

"So, just-Dani, what's your story?" He smiles as I sit back down on the bed.

"Well I've lived in Tortuga for most of my miserable seventeen years." I sigh as I stretch.

"No parents?"

"None that wanna keep me; what about you?" Jack grins.

"Well I'm Captain of the Black Pearl," He throws his arms back," And I gotta dad. Who I haven't seen in years." He scratches his chin.

The Pearl begins to rock. I run to the back window. Tortuga, my home, is fading into the distance and I'm not sad. I'm happy. Somebody actually cares enough about me to take me off this damn rock. From here on out life is gonna be better. Unless of course; the pirates have other intentions…

"Jack?"

"Yes, Love?" He comes up behind me.

"Where are we going?"

"Port Royal, to find you a place to stay for a month while I clean up me crew." I can't help, but look down. I feel his hand under my chin as he kneels down. "Don't worry love; I'll be back before you know it.' He smiles and I can't resist the urge to smile back.

"You promise?" I put up my pinky to Jack. He curls his around mine.

"I promise, now let me help you get them boots on." He comes over and gets them. I sit in a chair. Waiting. He puts one on. It fits good, a bit big, but I can walk. I wait for him too put the other on then I jump up and hug him. Although, I guess he's a bit surprised because it takes him a few seconds to hug me back.

"So…Rum?" I say after he lets me go. He raises one eyebrow then runs out of the room. I follow quickly. I love Rum.

I follow Jack down to the galley then down to the cargo hold where the rum is kept. He is ahead of me looking at the bottles. It's not long till he picks one out and throws it in the air and catches it.

"Yo-ho and a bottle of rum." He smiles and sneaks past me back up the stairs. I follow.

On deck it's more beautiful as it was this morning. The sun is high and the seagulls are cawing and the water is as beautiful ever.

"Dani!" Jack had been calling me, but I had been so infatuated with the sea that I didn't hear him.

"Ya?" I turn to look at him. He smiles and shakes the bottle. RUM! "Oh right, Rum!"

I follow him into the Captain's cabin again and he pops the cork as soon as we enter the room. Jack takes a swig, and then hands it to me, but before I can put it to my mouth Jack pushes it down.

"What's a fine Lass like you drinking rum anyway?"

"Don't know; I just like Rum." I shrug and then he removes his hand from the bottle and I put it to my lips. MMM Rum. I love rum. I take the bottle away from my mouth and hand it to Jack. "Drink up me 'earties yo-ho."

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

We drink and drink until we begin to feel drunk. I can't tell if Jack's drunk or just himself, but he begins to sing.

"The king and his men stole the Queen from her bed." I recognize the song immediately. It's Hoist the Colors, an old pirate song my mother used to sing to me back when.

"And bound her in her bones, the seas be our and by the powers. Where we will we'll roam." The words roll off the tip of my tongue as I join in.

"Yo-ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." Jack smiles as he sings the verse.

"Some have died and some are alive and others sail the sea. With the keys to the grave and the devil to pay, we lay to fiddlers green." My vision is blurring

"Yo-Ho, haul together hoist the colors high. Heave- ho thieves and beggars. Never shall we die." Jack notices and sits next to me on the bed, his hand slowly being placed on my shoulder.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave, hear its sepulchral tone, a call to all pay heed the squall and turn your sails to home." A tear finds its way down my face, but Jack wipes it off before it ends its journey on the ground.

"Yo-Ho, haul together hoist the colors high. Heave-ho thieves and beggars," Jack places his hand under my face and lifts it up till our eyes meet.

"Never shall we die." Our voices harmonize an as it ends tears flow down my face. Jack embraces me and allows me to cry even though I can't figure out the reason. It's silent for a moment then Jack breaks it.

"Who taught you that song, lass?" The Rum is in reach so jack grabs it.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and shove whatever remains into an emotional bottle. "My mother," I take the rum from Jack and put it to my mouth; there isn't much left so I finish it all.

I give the bottle back to Jack and he gives me a look that probably says 'Why-the-hell-did-you-finish-the-rum' ,but when he realizes the look isn't gonna bring the rum back he sets it on the table.

"So, what happened?" His voice is soft and comforting.

"My father left for the navy and my mother got real sick… she never got better and when she passed they wanted to send me to the work house but I fled and ended up being a stow away. Somewhere along the lines I ended up in Tortuga…" Jack smiles.

"Sounds like one hell of a life, lass."

I scoff, "That's an understatement." There's a knock on the door and Jack stands up then pats me on the head.

Ol'Gibbsy comes through the door. "Port Royal can be seen Captain." Gibbs tilts his head to me and I salute with two fingers. Gibbsy is a good man.

"Good; make way for the port and we'll get Dani here situated 'till you-know-what is over." Gibbs nods and leaves the room leaving the door open.

"Jack wha-"

"Never mind that love, time to go on deck." Even though I hate it when people cut me off I follow Jack up to the deck and don't question anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack and I hit the deck I notice all the pirates for the first time. Although, none of 'em compare to the Captain; other than the fact that they all smell like sewage and B.O. One pirate stands out to me, though. He has a big ass hat and a large nose Jack notices my stare and whispers in my ear.

"That be Barbosa; unless you want your gut filleted it be wise to stay away…..and not stare. I blush and quickly look away from Barbosa. Jack points to the bow or the Pearly and I head over to it.

Looking off the bow I spot Port Royal, the main land for the rich and corrupted. I turn to look up at Jack, but he's busy. I really don't wanna stay at Port Royal; I wanna stay with Jack and plunder and pillage, do the things the pirates do.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and my whole body stiffens. "Don't worry Lass, it only be me." I turn and half expect to see Barbosa but its Ol'Gibbsy with a comforting smile which makes me relax.

"Hey Gibbsy…" I sigh and lean on the railing.

"What be wrong Lass?" He still had his hand on my shoulder.

"I'd rather stay with you guys then in Port Royal…." Gibbs clicks his tongue.

"The Captain is only watching out for you and we'll be back soon and besides a pirate ship is no place for a young lass like yourself." I'm slightly more annoyed and not comforted at all, but I nod anyway.

Port Royal is closer now and I can see everything from the Governor's House to the barracks…lovely. Jack comes up from behind and Gibbsy is dismissed.

"You'll be staying in Port Royal 'till we come back. With the clothes you are in now you'll be able to find a job and a place to stay pretty fast. I hear say that the Blacksmith Brown is a lazy arse who could use your help." I wanna laugh but the mood is melancholy and I just don't feel like it so instead I rest my head on the rail.

My time grows shorter with every wind we ride, and now it's almost over. The pearls sails begin to flatten as we slow down.

It's finally time for me to go; Jack gives me a map of Port Royal and we get in a small dingy and row to the dock where our good-bye seems imminent. I'm as miserable as can be, but despite that I try to crack a smile.

Jack looks down at me and hunches down a little. "If I can I'll be sending you something." He gives me a quick hug. It may be nasty B.O. and sewage and vomit and who knows what else but I breathe him in for a second so I never will forget his smell. Once it's in my head I reluctantly let him go. Jack climbs back in the dingy and rows back to the ship. I take a mental picture and watch as him then the Pearl fade into the horizon…

. . .


End file.
